


It's a Pirates Life For Me

by Sherlockedancer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pirates of the Caribbean References, sherlock wants to be a pirate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockedancer/pseuds/Sherlockedancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John learns about Sherlock's love for pirates when he's watching Pirates of the Caribbean. Their true feelings for each other are revealed when Sherlock finds his costume for a Halloween party at Scotland Yard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Pirates Life For Me

Sherlock walks in to find John resting comfortably on the couch, a movie playing in the background. Sherlock groans and waves a dismissal hand in John’s direction, knowing that the movie he is watching is probably all too predictable. John greets Sherlock and reaches over to pause the movie. Sherlock ignores John and heads straight to the kitchen, placing a slide under his microscope and getting straight to work. Several minutes pass and Sherlock realizes that John hasn’t continued watching the movie, he looks up and finds John standing across from him in the kitchen. John is busy making tea and is humming some sort of song. Soon John’s hum turns into words and Sherlock can’t help but notice the word pirate.

“What was that?”

John looks at Sherlock confused. It’s the first thing Sherlock has said since he’d come home so naturally John has no clue what he is referring to.

“What is what Sherlock?”

Sherlock looks at John as if he is missing the obvious,

“The song you’re singing. Something about pirates or something?”

“Oh yeah, that. It’s just a little song.”

“Sing it again.”

John pauses and then finally starts humming until finally the humming turns into words,

“Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me.”

Sherlock crinkles his eyebrow.

“Where in the world did you hear that John?”

John looks at Sherlock awestruck, once again he Sherlock’s lack of obvious knowledge surprises John.

“Haven’t you ever heard of the movie Pirates of the Caribbean?”

Sherlock crinkles his eyebrow again, but his eyes light up at the word Pirates.

“No I have not. What is it?”

“It’s a series of Disney films with Johnny Depp about Pirates.”

“Johnny who?”

“Johnny Depp… Never mind. Thought you would have heard of him, or the movies.”

Sherlock shakes his head and he pushes aside his microscope.

“Where are these movies?”

“I have all of them, I was just watching one, which you obviously weren’t interested in.”

Sherlock is quickly reminded of John’s movie that is on pause in the other room.

“Would you mind if I joined you?”

John is so surprised at Sherlock’s words that he freezes for a second.

“You? Join me? To watch a movie? You feeling alright?”

Sherlock nods,

“Yeah. It sounds like it could be a little less boring than some.”

John nods his head,

“Yeah sure, if you’d like. Want some tea?”

“Love some.”

Soon the two men are sitting beside each other on the couch, two steaming cups of tea in their hands. John grabs the remote and re-starts the movie. Sherlock focuses in on the movie and after an hour John can’t help but laugh at how into it Sherlock is. His eyes focused, his feet twitching, his fingers tapping to the music. The movie goes by fast and when it finally finishes Sherlock jumps off the couch,

“More! I need more! Get me some!”

John just laughs,

“Did you really like it that much?”

“I didn’t just like it John, I loved it.”

“What about it did you like?”

“The pirates!”

“The pirates? Wow I didn’t realize you were such a huge pirate fan.”

“Everyone needs a fall back career John.”

“And yours is a pirate?”

“Precisely.”

Once again John laughs,

“Whatever floats your boat.”

Sherlock waves his hand as he exits the room towards the kitchen,

“The music was quite good as well.”

* * *

 

A week has passed and Sherlock has watched all of the Pirates of the Caribbean movies. His violin music has slowly turned into the tunes of Hans Zimmer, and John swears he can hear “Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me” quietly as they visit crime scenes. Halloween is in a week and John is trying to plan his costume. They’ve been invited to a Halloween party at Scotland Yard and has John willingly accepted.

“I’m not going.”

“Sherlock, I’ve already accepted the invitation. You are going.”

“I’m not dressing up.”

“Not even if I do?”

“What are you wearing?”

John pauses, he is still unsure.

“I don’t know. We could go as a pair, if you want.”

“You mean matching?”

“Yeah. Or like two things that go well together.”

“Hm.”

Sherlock is pacing back and forth, his hands folded beneath his chin. Suddenly his eyes catch something and he runs towards the door.

“Sherlock? Where are you going?”

Sherlock has already thrown on his coat and his scarf isn’t too far behind.

“Out.”

“Out where?”

“Not now John”, and with that Sherlock disappeared out the door.

* * *

 

John begins to worry, Sherlock has been gone for several hours and he hasn’t heard a word from him. He’s tried calling several times, as well as sending text messages, but Sherlock hasn’t answered anything. John is pulling on his jacket and getting ready to leave when suddenly the door swings open. John jumps back in surprise and looks at the detective who stands in the doorway carrying several shopping bags. Before John has a chance to ask what is in the bags Sherlock hurries off to his bedroom. John goes and sits in his chair, waiting for the detective to re-emerge from his bedroom. Finally the door creaks open and John hears the heavy footsteps of his flat mate down the hallway. He looks up and is met with a swaggering pirate. John has to do a double take, he’s almost certain Captain Jack Sparrow has walked into 221B. Sherlock smiles and pulls out a quite realistic looking sword. John stands to get a better look at Sherlock and smiles,

“This is your Halloween costume isn’t it?”

“Yes.”

“Wow Sherlock, I’ve got to say, I’m quite impressed. If I didn’t know it was you I would have for sure thought that Johnny Depp had walked into our flat.”

“Johnny who?”

“The guy who plays Captain Jack Spa….never mind.”

Suddenly Sherlock swings his sword up and presses the tip gently to John’s throat,

“I be looking for a crew if ye be interested.”

His voice is deep and sends a shiver up John’s spine. How could he change into a completely different person so quickly? John slowly inches backwards but Sherlock follows him until finally John is pressed up against the wall. Sherlock closes in so that his face is mere inches from John’s face.

“Are you interested?” This time Sherlock’s question seems to have a completely different meaning. It’s gone from whether John is interested in being part of Sherlock’s crew to whether John is interested in Sherlock. John pulls himself together and presses back against Sherlock,

“I don’t know. Are you?”

Sherlock doesn’t waste a second, he shoves John back against the wall and presses his lips tightly against the doctors. John only freezes for a second before he’s returning the kiss, pressing his entire body against Sherlock. Finally John pulls away,

“I think I’m definitely interested.”

Suddenly Sherlock changes again and he’s running back towards his bedroom,

“Good thing, because I’ve already got your costume.”

John just laughs and then follows the detective into his bedroom.

* * *

 

It’s finally the night of the Halloween party and John and Sherlock are completely decked out in their pirate costumes. Sherlock has taken on a completely different personality which John finds extremely sexy. As they leave the flat, Sherlock wraps his arm around John’s waist and pulls him close, leaning down and leaving a soft kiss on John’s neck. John can’t help but shudder and wonder how he’s lucky enough to have Sherlock as his own.

When they finally arrive at the party everyone is surprised to see that Sherlock has actually come, and in costume for that matter. Lestrade rushes over to greet the two men and his eyes widen as he notices Sherlock.

“Wow mate, your costume is brilliant.”

Sherlock answers with a nod, keeping his face completely in character.

“I had a rumor you two were maybe taking things to the next level in your relationship.”

John nods and smiles up at Sherlock,

“Yep, he’s my pirate.”

A possessive hand wraps around John’s waist and Lestrade steps back putting his hands up,

“Don’t worry Sherlock, I wasn’t planning on stealing your man.”

John laughs and gives Sherlock a playful shove.

“Thanks for the invite Lestrade. I’m glad Sherlock and I were able to make it.”

“Yeah anytime. I’m just surprised to see you guys actually come.”

“It took a bit of convincing, but once Sherlock had a costume he was ready to go.”

“So I see. I think Mycroft just arrived, I’ll go greet him. Let me know if you guys need anything”, and with that Lestrade winked at the boys and walked away.

Sherlock looks down and John and swoops in for a quick kiss,

“How did I end up with someone has perfect as you?”

John’s eyes light up and then he laughs,

“I guess you could say it’s a pirate’s life for me.”

Sherlock frowns,

“You’re not funny.”

“Of course I am.”

Sherlock can’t stay serious for long looking at John’s gorgeous smile and finally his face breaks out into a smile as well.

John grabs hold of Sherlock’s hand and pulls him towards the dance floor,

“Shall we dance captain?”

“Yes, we shall.”

The two boys get to the floor just in time for a slow dance and they hold each other close without shame, sharing a special moment that all started with a pirate.

 

 

 


End file.
